


Adventures in Other People's Closets

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snooping, Tony Resists, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trapped in a Small Space Trope, Voyeurism, web restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Peter's not so sure Mr. Stark should let his guard down around a newly returned Steve and Bucky so he sneaks into Steve's rooms to investigate after Tony blows off his concerns.  Steve and Bucky are busy upstairs at the party Tony's throwing for the reassembled Avengers Team and Peter's shocked when someone unexpected interrupts his search.  When Steve and Bucky leave the party early, Peter gets stuck in a wardrobe with the last person he expected and they end up with front row seats to Bucky and Steve porn show.  When they finally get out of the wardrobe, the real fun starts.This is a Starker fic with some bonus Stucky action thrown in for fun :)["What are you doing in there?!" Tony hissed, face screwing up in confused exasperation."Is that really what's important right now?! Get in here before they come in and catch us both!" Peter snapped, pressing against the back of the wardrobe to make room for Tony in front. Tony hesitated, glancing toward the door when the lock clicked open, and Peter grabbed him by the back of the shirt to drag him backward into his chest at the last second.]





	Adventures in Other People's Closets

            "Peter," Karen intoned pleasantly over the headset. "You are attempting to enter Captain Steve Rogers' room, your room is another three doors down on the left."

            Peter jumped, startled by Karen's interjection. "Oh! Uh, I ah- I know, thanks but- Do you think maybe Friday could actually let me in for quick sec?"

            "Hello Peter, Mr. Stark has an override available in case of emergency- Is this an emergency?" Friday's voice echoed out into the empty hall.

            "Shhh! OhmigodFriday-" Peter choked, flattening his back against the wall and looking around in terror. "I know everyone's supposed to be at the party but- I just- It's not really an emergency per say so it would be best to keep this between us."

            "May I ask why you'd like access to Captain Rogers' room Peter?" Friday asked after a moment in Peter's ear this time instead of over the hall speakers.

            "Do you trust him Friday?" Peter asked, tone full of doubt as he waited for her response.

            "Captain Rogers is one of Mr. Stark's most trusted allies," Friday replied thoughtfully. "He doesn't factor very high on the security threat list, however his companion James Barnes tops it. Why is it that your opinion of his trustworthiness differs from Mr. Stark's?"

            "Well, Mr. Stark trusted him before Germany too and then- Friday, he would have died if I hadn't stowed away in his plane and followed him, Captain Rogers left him there to die. He trusted him and he left him there to die so I just- I want to make sure, I don't wanna see Mr. Stark get let down like that again." Peter bit his lip, shaking his head with a frown as he added softly, "He deserves better than that."

            A minute or two passed in silence then there was a soft click from the door in front of him. "Friday, what was that noise?"

            "It appears Mr. Rogers' door has accidentally become unlocked," Friday said sweetly. "Perhaps you should take a quick look around to make sure nothing is amiss." 

            A small grin spread across Peter's face as he reached for the door and replied excitedly, "Thanks Fri, you're the best."

            It wasn't until the doorknob was turning five minutes later and he was ducking into the massive wardrobe to hide that Peter realized he probably should have asked if he was the only one left on the floor before deciding to snoop on Captain America.

            A dozen floors up in the penthouse, the party was in full swing. What with the whole Thanos incident, Tony and Steve had made up and the Avengers had reunited which obviously called for celebration. Everyone, new and old allies alike, was invited as long as they were able to drink alcohol- so everyone other than Peter Parker.

            Bucky relaxed back in his seat with an easy grin when Steve's far shoulder curved forward as he clutched at his chest with the force of his laughter. Familiarity settled over him like a security blanket when the move brought Steve's face close enough to his own that he could actually feel the laughter as little puffs of warmth glancing off his chin and lips. 

            When they'd reunited during the war, Steve had still been adjusting to the fact that he wasn't as small as he was before and one of Bucky's favorite byproducts of it was the way Steve refused to accept that he was too big to share most pub booths with another fully grown adult man. 

            Bucky had been all kinds of fucked up after what Zola had begun to do to him the first time he'd been captured and sometimes the only time he felt like the room stopped spinning was when Steve squashed himself into the space next to him. Their thighs would be wedged together and Steve's arm would end up lining the back of the booth a safe inch or two away from the back of Bucky's neck and it always made him feel like, if Steve tried, he could wrap himself all the way around him and Zola would never be able to find him again.

            He remembered thinking to himself that he probably would have hated it before the tortures of war, Steve suddenly showing up with a few inches and a hundred or so pounds of solid muscle on him would have sent him into a jealous funk rather than comforted him but back then Steve had been the one who'd needed protecting. 

            He made a face into the depths of his decorative glass of whiskey and set it down on the table, he didn't need protecting anymore but Bucky found he liked feeling safe nevertheless.

            "Buck."

            Bucky jumped so slightly that it was imperceptible to anyone not touching him, so anyone not Steve, and glanced over curiously. "Hm?"

            Steve's dangling hand slipped down to squeeze at his shoulder briefly and Bucky stilled as he felt more than saw Steve angle towards him. Steve reached over to push the glass Bucky'd set down further away from the edge with his free hand and left it resting in front of the glass along the edge of the table. The move effectively blocked Bucky off from the rest of the room so Steve could favor him with a concerned eyebrow quirk as he murmured in a low voice, "You looked a million miles away for a sec, y'okay?"

            Bucky felt his eyes crinkle with the smile that crawled onto his face without permission at Steve's worry, Shuri had assured him that that was how emotions were supposed to work but it still felt weird to feel those particular muscles working reflexively instead of deliberately. 

            "I'm good, yeah," he mumbled back, matching Steve's volume and pushing the jagged memories back in their boxes firmly as he focused back in on the moment. "Guess I must have gotten distracted for a beat, nothin' to worry about Steve."

            Steve's head cocked minutely in question and, when Bucky shrugged in response, his eyes narrowed determinedly as he patiently waited him out.

            "Steve c'mon, it's not- I just-" Bucky stumbled, words getting stuck in his throat with the cloying feeling of vulnerable honesty until Steve ducked into his line of sight to catch his eye with an encouraging smile. "Missed this," he managed to force out, hating the way he could feel the admission warming his cheeks for the half second it took him to register the way Steve's eyes and lips and jaw and shoulders softened with affection in response.

            "Yeah, I guess you probably haven't had much time to go bar hopping in the last century or so," Steve joked lightly, the hand on the back of the booth dropping down to squeeze Bucky's shoulder again but not moving away this time. Bucky swallowed hard and leaned into Steve's side in response.

            "Not the bar, you uh-" Bucky's voice broke when he reached out nervously for his drink and his eyes caught on the candle light where it was glinting off the metal of his fingers. The metal flickered between a sticky bloody red and gleaming clean metal as he stared and he knew instinctively that he definitely knew which one was real and if he could just remember how to think then maybe he could remember how to blink and-

            Steve's fingers closed around his, covering up the triggering flash of light gently and pulling his metal wrist down to rest against the table. "You did it again, come back Bucky."

            "Now why would I go and do a thing like that when you've made such a habit of coming to get me yourself," Bucky shot back with a sly grin, watching as Steve erupted into laughter. 

            "Always Buck, I'm never letting you out of arms reach again."

            Bucky reached out with his right hand and picked up his drink, glass reassuringly cool against his skin as he lifted it to Steve and murmured, "I'll drink to that."

            Steve watched him swallow the liquid then reached out to gently slip the drink out of Bucky's fingers, taking a sip as he held Bucky's stare intently. "Me too, now what were you saying about not missing the bar? What'd you miss?"

            "Missed _you_ , idiot, you uh- Make it feel safe," Bucky grunted, skin prickling uncomfortably as Steve's grin wobbled and his eyes went a little shiny and Bucky was so embarrassed and thrilled about it that he thought he might die. Shuri had fixed the programming but she couldn't do much about the damage remembering the trauma in his past caused, the anxiety and nightmares and permanently raised guard were all things he had to consciously work on. 

            "I missed you more asshole," Steve mumbled back after a moment, taking another swig of the whiskey before he set the glass back on the table. "You make things real."

            Bucky considered that for a moment as he studied Steve's face, trying to understand what exactly that meant before finally grunting, "Real?"

            "I can't- It's not like- I mean-" Steve paused, looking perplexed as he smiled helplessly across the few inches of space between them at Bucky. 

            "It's hard to put into words, I don't quite know how to-" he broke off thoughtfully again, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Something flickered warm and deep in Bucky's gut when Steve's entire face seemed to light up as he stumbled on the right words. 

            "It's like those dreams you have where you wake up at the beginning and you _think_ you're awake but in the back of your mind you just have this nagging suspicion that you're still asleep?" Steve's eyes sparkled animatedly as they checked Bucky's face for confirmation and Bucky inclined his head slightly with a bemused grin. 

            "Well, that's what it was like when I woke up after the ice Buck, it's like I was still dreaming and none of it- absolutely _none_ of it felt real in the least until I knocked that mask off your face and suddenly it was like I was seeing clearly for the first time since the war."

            " _-like I'm seein' clear for the first time Buck,_ " Steve's voice echoed in his mind as deja vu overwhelmed his senses. Bucky blinked, seeing Steve's warm vulnerable face right there in the shitty bar lighting but also somewhere in the past on a crappy lumpy mattress bathed in moonlight, and he mumbled hesitantly along with the memory, "What're ya looking at me like that for?"

            Bucky tried to ignore the rest of the flashback after a glimpse of Past Steve shrugging and claiming he had no idea what Bucky was talking about almost blocked out the present but his own insistent voice rang in his head anyways. " _Like I've seen you looking at Peggy, what are you looking at me like that for?_ " 

            Before Bucky got to find out what Current Steve had to say about the look on his face, Sam Wilson's voice broke in drunkenly as he stumbled into the table with an arm around Starlord's shoulders. "An'these are the super soldi-"

            "Holy cow, Captain America! It's really you! You used to be on my cereal box when I was a little kid!" Quill exclaimed, eyes wide with child-like glee as they roved over Steve's body in awe before turning to Bucky with interest. "And you must be Bucky, Sam really wasn't exaggerating when he said you were the hot piece of ass that led his Captain astray- You're fucking beautiful-"

            "See, didn't I tell you?" Sam chuckled from his side, grinning conspiratorially at him. "Tall, dark, handsome _and_ he's got these surprisingly delicate features."

            Bucky shrugged, shooting Sam a smirk as another snippet from all those years ago rose to the surface and rolled off his tongue smoothly, "You know, I been told I've got delicate features least once before so maybe you're on to something." Steve's arm stiffened against Bucky's back and he felt Steve's breathing stutter, confused until the rest of the memory flashed through his mind. 

            " _You just- You're like an angel, y'got delicate features-_ " Past Steve had trailed off and leaned in and- Bucky fought back a panic attack as the vivid memory of Steve's lips glancing across his clumsily washed over him and he realized Steve had believed at the time that he was too drunk to remember it in the morning.

            "What do you say we sneak out and head back to the room for the night? We can play cards and relax," Steve said in a low voice and Bucky blinked, realizing abruptly that he must have zoned out again because Sam and Quill were stumbling away from the table already.

            Bucky frowned and glanced around uneasily. "Thought you said it was important to make an appearance for Stark, so we didn't look like we were trying to go rogue again or whatever?"

            Steve rolled his eyes and climbed out of the seat, reaching down for Bucky when he stayed seated. "Tony's not even here, I looked- He can't complain and I'm not in the mood to be around so many people, are you?"

            Bucky just gave him a look as he joined him on his feet and followed him to the elevator because honestly, Steve should know him well enough to know that he was already ready to leave the second they'd walked in.

            Downstairs, Tony was carefully sifting through Steve's side table drawer as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he had to know he wasn't missing something. He was trying to trust Steve because he wanted to, genuinely, but then the nightmares had started back up and he'd grown desperate.

            "I didn't think you remembered that," Steve said softly, glancing up at Bucky discreetly from the side to check his reaction as the elevator went down.

            Bucky kept his face carefully blank, "Remembered what?"

            "Delicate features?" Steve prompted wryly, eyebrows lifting earnestly as he waited for the recognition to flash across Bucky's face. "I thought you were drunk, you remember anything else?"

            Bucky swallowed hard and deflected, "When Zola had me, before you rescued me, he- I can't get drunk, like you."

            Steve's eyes widened fractionally and his lips parted in shock. "I mean, I knew you couldn't now but I- I guess I thought that was part of the Winter Soldier program and not- So all those times we- All the bars? You were never-"

            "You didn't tell me you couldn't either," Bucky protested, turning and backing out of the elevator with his hands up defensively. "And I didn't realize right away! By the time I did it was way too late to say anything."

            They walked the rest of the way back to the room in contemplative silence and Steve reached out to open the door, the handle refused to budge though.

            "Uh, Friday? It's me, could you unlock the door?"

            "Trying Captain, just having a small technical difficulty," Friday intoned politely as Tony scrambled around in the room, finally settling on the wardrobe and freezing when he locked eyes with Peter upon opening the door.

            "What are you doing in there?!" Tony hissed, face screwing up in confused exasperation. 

            "Is that really what's important right now?! Get in here before they come in and catch us both!" Peter snapped, pressing against the back of the wardrobe to make room for Tony in front. Tony hesitated, glancing toward the door when the lock clicked open, and Peter grabbed him by the back of the shirt to drag him backward into his chest at the last second.

            The wardrobe closed as the door opened and Bucky followed Steve in, leaning back against the door apprehensively as he waited for Steve to speak.

            "Okay fine, so you weren't drunk," Steve said a little sharply. "That still doesn't answer my question though, do you remember anything else from that night?"

            The phantom sensation of Steve's lips ghosting over his overtook Bucky's present again and he shook his head to clear it, setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes at Steve, "Like what exactly?"

            Steve went perfectly still, crossing his arms tightly and frowning. "Like anything."

            "Why don't you refresh my memory?" Bucky quipped, eyes widening when Steve took a couple steps forward before he stopped. "Y'know, it's all a little fuzzy but I think you were just a bit closer than that."

            Steve took another step forward looking torn. "Buck, I- Can I try something? No pretenses, no plausible deniability, no jokes. Just something I've wanted to try in earnest for most of our lives and it's okay if it's not- If you don't-"

            Bucky took two steps forward and Steve's voice choked off. "Try whatever you want Steve, there aint a thing you could do I'd hold against you."

            "You sure about that?" Steve mumbled, shuffling a little closer but still hesitating. 

            Bucky closed the distance between them steadily, a hint of a smile curving his lips as he relented, "Alright Rogers, since you're clearly too chicken shit, I'll just show you what I _do_ remember."

            Steve swallowed convulsively when Bucky reached up to cup his face as he leaned in to graze their lips together. The fleeting contact sent a shiver down Steve's spine and one of his hands flew up to fist in Bucky's hair, holding him still for a moment.

            Peter watched through the crack in the wardrobe door over Tony's shoulder as Steve surged forward into Bucky with a ragged groan. He rooted around in his pocket as best he could in the cramped conditions until he managed to fish out his phone.

             **omg mr stark how are we going to get out of here?!!?!?!?!**

            Tony carefully took the phone to type back as he tried to ignore the hard hot press of Peter's dick against his ass. Wasn't his fault they were being subjected to a live soft core porn show.

            Bucky moaned helplessly, the sound coming out loud and broken with the way Steve was curling his tongue pleadingly against his teeth in a bid to gain entry.

             **don't see how we can until they leave again. stay calm. everything's fine.**

            Peter rolled his eyes, maybe Tony was fine seeing this but Peter could smell their arousal in the air and hear every hitched breath and little moan completely enough that he might as well be right next to them. Not to mention how aroused he was himself at this point, he was afraid to so much as shift his weight lest he cause any extra friction against Mr. Stark's ass.

            Steve pulled back, trying to catch his breath as he gasped softly, "Are you- Is this okay?" and it occurred to Bucky that he didn't think there'd ever truly been a point in his life that he hadn't been at least half in love with this stubborn son of a very nice lady that Bucky would never speak ill of even in jest. Bucky quirked an eyebrow incredulously as he contemplated his response.

            "Okay? I think I'd say I'm a little more than okay," Bucky grunted as he shoved Steve back roughly into his bookshelf and Peter was so focused on his typing that the crash made him jump before he could delete the mess he'd typed and come up with something smoother. Tony mistook the jump for a hand-off and Peter had a small heart attack as he read the rant.

             **fine? FINE? this is hands down the hottest thing ive ever witnessed and I'm wedged behind you in a wardrobe trying to block it out so I don't ruin- thats not important, the point is I don't even get to enjoy it at al**

            Tony went perfectly still as he considered what- if anything- would be an appropriate response. Steve ripped Bucky's shirt as he twisted his fists in the fabric and walked him forcefully back towards the bed, kissing him desperately all the way. Peter whimpered so softly Tony almost thought he'd imagined it until the strong nudge against his ass clued him in to the situation.

            Peter wrenched the phone out of Tony's hand as his face flushed and he bit his lip, Tony tried to will his heart to stop attempting to race but he was having a hard enough time not reaching down to relieve the pressure in his own too tight pants.

             **im so sorry mr stark oh my god its just that they're and we're and it's just oh my god i am so sorry**

            Tony frowned slightly and tugged the phone back quickly.

             **Kid slow down it's fine, seriously. nothing to worry about just a little friction, literally anyone would be hard stuck in such close quarters with all of that happening a few yards away.**

            Tony pressed the phone back into Peter's grip as he stared transfixed out the gap at the rippling muscles of Steve's back while he tugged his shirt off and the beautiful curve to Bucky's lips as he smiled up at him after landing on the mattress with a gentle bounce. Only a few seconds passed before Peter was slipping the phone back into his hand and Tony was completely unprepared for the two word response sitting there.

             **are you?**

            His eyes widened slightly in shock and he glanced back at Peter with a quirked eyebrow as if to say 'are you absolutely fucking joking me right now'. Peter quirked an eyebrow right back, glancing pointedly at the phone and waiting another moment before hitching his hips up in distraction so he could slip a hand around to pass over Tony's achingly hard cock in confirmation.

            "Oh fuck- shit, sorry it's-" Bucky's voice rang out just in time to cover the strangled choking noise that crawled out of Tony's chest at the unexpected stimulation and the two in the wardrobe peered back out to see Bucky clutching tissues to his nose which appeared to be fountaining blood. "Steve, it's fine! I just get nosebleeds sometimes when my heart gets going, sorry-"

            Steve laughed and pulled Bucky to his feet, towing him over to the bathroom smoothly. "Don't apologize, I was thinkin' maybe the shower'd be a good place to continue this adventure- Whaddaya say?"

            Tony waited to see if Steve would shut the door, glancing over his shoulder sternly to hiss, "What do you think you're doing?!"

            "I just- You know, we're like- If you're- _You know_ , and I am too and we're stuck here until they leave then I thought maybe-" Peter stammered back weakly, voice raw with arousal and desperate embarrassment.

            "Holy fuck- Kid, you're- I _absolutely_ cannot- That is to say, _fucking shit_ -" Tony bit his lip hard and took a breath to clear his head. "I mean, I guess you do what you gotta do but I'm just gonna wait it out and take care of myself back in my room very much alone."

            Steve walked back out of the bathroom before Peter could reply and they both froze as they took in the sight of a fully hard wet and shining stark naked Steve Rogers striding over to his closet to dig out a towel with a breathtaking grin split across his face.

            Peter's hips twitched up helplessly and a tiny whine escaped on his next exhale. Steve went still across the room, straightening up and cocking his head suspiciously as he glanced around the room. Peter's breath caught in his chest and he pressed his lips against Tony's shoulder as though to retroactively muffle the noise.

            Steve took a step toward the wardrobe and Tony shrunk back reflexively, sending a shockwave through Peter as he rocked his hips back jerkily with the movement. Peter bit into the fabric of Tony's jacket and tee as he held his breath stubbornly, trying not to make a noise.

            "Steve? Where the hell'd ya go?" Bucky called out from the bathroom and Steve jumped, shaking his head a little with a laugh before turning back to the bathroom with the towel in hand.

            "I'm comin', I'm comin'- No need to send out a search party," Steve laughed, nudging the door half shut as he passed through.

            "Fuck that was close," Tony breathed out shakily as Peter let the fabric fall out of his mouth and took a deep breath. Peter's nose trailed up the side of Tony's neck and Tony froze again, swallowing hard when the kid's lips grazed against the shell of his ear. 

            "Like you, sir?" Peter murmured unevenly and Tony's cock throbbed in answer. "I can smell it actually, in your sweat, just how close-"

            "Pete-" Tony gasped, knees going out a little with the force of his need to do literally _anything_ about how hard his dick was.

            "Is any of it for me sir?" Peter whispered and Tony nearly bit through his lip when the cheeky brat ran the tip of his tongue along curve of his ear.

            "Kid, listen," Tony snorted dismissively as his mind raced over all the possible escapes in a horny panicked haze. "I am way too old to be drunkenly hooking up with a teenager in a wardrobe-"

            The door to the bathroom clicked shut and Tony shot out of the wardrobe, flying out the door and into the hall as he fled toward his rooms. Peter shouldered his way in behind Tony and webbed the door shut behind them.

            "So are you too old to be drunkenly hooking up with a teenager _outside_ of a wardrobe too or-"

            "I'm too old to be hooking up with a teenager under _any_ circumstances," Tony snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Peter. Peter slowly ran his tongue across his top lip and watched Tony's eyes go unfocused, reaffirming his confidence. "What were you doing in Steve's room in the first place?"

            Peter's face went a shade rebellious and he glanced away sullenly. "I _told_ you I don't trust them and you blew me off-"

            "Blew you off?" Tony repeated incredulously, disbelief shooting his eyebrows toward his hairline. "I blew you off? Then what do you think I was doing skipping my own party to snoop on my friends for? Blew you off, I thought we already established that I'm always listening to you."

            "Yeah, alright," Peter agreed softly, edging a little closer with a grin. "You're right, I'm much more likely to blow you off."

            Tony's mouth opened and closed as he tried to remember how to say words. His hands came up automatically to catch Peter by the shoulders, stopping him from getting any closer than about a foot. "Do you have any idea what Steve could have done to you if he'd found you in there?"

            Peter went still, the vivid image of Tony battered and bruised in the winter soldier facility flashing through his mind like a siren. "No," he replied softly, leaning in a little with a furious glare. "But I _saw_ what he did to you so probably nothing great."

            "It's not your job to protect me kid, I don't want you getting hurt-" Tony protested gruffly, 

            "Nah, not a job- it's honestly my pleasure and also- well, protecting you is kinda like protecting myself anyways because it uh-" Peter swallowed hard and glanced away as he continued, "It kinda like hurts me when you get hurt so I'd just like to prevent it if I can in the future. Cause I like, care about you and stuff."

            "That's- Thanks Peter, really, but I can take care of myse-"

            Peter shrugged Tony's hands off his shoulders and stepped into his space further, leaving about an inch between them and looking up at Tony through his lashes. "Maybe you should let _me_ take care of you, I'd really- I mean, I've been _dreaming_ about taking care of you for over half my life. It'll feel way better if you let me do it for you, promise!"

            Tony's mind blanked out into a long panicked screech as he tried to figure out how to get out of the situation without getting himself a personal invitation to the special hell. He looked over Peter's shoulder and gasped dramatically, "Oh my God, what's that?"

            Peter looked back, brow furrowed with confused concern, and Tony dropped into a spin kick with a triumphant, "Sweep the leg!" Tony darted by Peter, beelining to the door as the kid tumbled into a heap on the floor. He almost had his hand on the doorknob before he felt Peter's delicate fingers lock around his ankle, finding himself flat on his back in a second flat.

            "Tell me you don't want me," Peter grunted as they struggled, keeping Tony pinned nearly effortlessly.

            "I- I _can't_ because I very much _do_ , but-"

            Peter's eyes lit up and, quick as a flash, he webbed Tony's hands to the floor. Tony's eyes went wide and terrified as Peter slid down his body to flick his pants open. "Then tell me no Mr. Stark."

            "Pete really, we shouldn't-" Tony's voice choked off on a moan when Peter's fingers delicately freed him from the confines of fabric.

            "Tell me _no_ -" Peter ducked down to breathe hotly over the reddened tip as he looked up at Tony pleadingly.

            "You're _sixteen_!" Tony cried out, shivering as Peter's breath tickled down over his balls.

            "I'm actually seventeen," Peter corrected, flashing Tony a quick grin as he watched him realize that meant he wasn't about to break any laws and finished in a needy rush, "Tell me no and I swear I'll leave, just tell me no and I'll go but I- Please Mr. Stark? C'mon sir, tell me you'll let me- Please!"

            Tony stared down at him as a war raged in his mind and Peter held his stare for a few heartbeats before ducking down to lick a stripe up the bottom of Tony's dick. Tony's head cracked back against the floor as he groaned, flailing a little as he yelped, "Yeah, yes- Fuck, I can't even fucking think with how much I want-"

            Peter sucked wetly at the head once, savoring the musky taste of the moisture pearling at the tip for a long moment then dropping down as far as he could the next second. The thrill that tore through him at the sound he drew from Tony was more than satisfying. Within minutes Tony was babbling praise and swear words peppered with Peter's name like he was crazed, head tossing back and forth as Peter's head bobbed.

            "Fuck, I can't- Get up here kid, _normally_ I'd just pull you up but _someone_ -" Tony broke off as Peter's lips crashed into his enthusiastically. "Will you let me fuck you later?"

            "Let you? I'll web you down again if I have to," Peter shot back with a snort, rolling his eyes as he caught Tony's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked.

            "Then get your fucking pants off and use those ridiculously talented fingers to jerk us off together," Tony managed to get out through their kiss. " _Now_ , before I lose my mind or throw my back out on this goddamn hardwood."

            "Lube?" Peter questioned quickly as he hopped to his feet and glanced around eagerly.

            "Bedside table but you can just-" Tony watched as Peter darted into the bedroom and trailed off, "use spit though, whatever."

            Peter walked back in with the bottle of lube and Tony's mouth went dry as his gaze flew over his suddenly naked form in wonder, eyes catching on the ridges of his abs and the obscene way his cock was bobbing with each step. Peter straddled Tony on the floor and poured the lube into his hand, reaching down and running his fingers over himself and Tony before catching them both in his other hand.

            Peter leaned in to kiss Tony and reached back with his still slick fingers to nudge at his own entrance, moaning wetly into the kiss and shivering. Tony glanced down and realized the angle of Peter's other hand meant- "Oh jeez kid, are you- What are you-"

            "Fuck, Mr. Stark- I don't wanna wait til later, wanna feel you-" Peter keened, slipping another finger in impatiently.

            "The condoms were right next to the lube-" Tony grunted, screwing his eyes shut against a wave of pleasure as he bucked into Peter's hand and tried not to peak early.

            "Are you clean?" Peter asked, voice small but hopeful and eyes more trusting than Tony felt he deserved. "I'm- I've never- I'm clean."

            "I- Yes but Peter, you really shouldn't just take my word for it," Tony tried to protest, trying to give him a stern look when he was panting and writhing on the floor was proving difficult though and Peter just smiled softly at him.

            "You'd never do anything that might hurt me, so I trust you," Peter murmured confidently, nipping playfully at Tony's lip and adding another finger to be safe. "Okay?"

            Tony stared up at him silently for a moment before he swallowed and nodded shakily. "Yeah, I- Are you sure?"

            Peter caught his eyes and lined up, taking in a measured breath and edging down until the head of Tony's dick popped past the resistance. "Positive," Peter gasped as pleasure spiked through him, strong and overwhelming.

            Tony's vision blurred and his breath caught in his chest as his back arched at the warmth enveloping the head of his cock. "Fuck, Pete, I'm not gonna- this is too- You're so fucking tight and I'm so _goddamn_ -"

            Peter leaned in and kissed him sloppily as he steadily sunk the rest of the way down, smothering the curses flooding out of Tony's mouth as he rubbed at himself to ease the adjustment to the intrusion. "Mr. Sta- Tony, everything's so much with- with my senses you know? I just mean it's- It's okay if we're quick this time cause I- I'm not gonna last so don't hold out on my account alright?"

            "Fine, but to be clear- I will be fucking you for several hours later so don't get the wrong idea about my-"

            "Oh thank god, I was- Oh wow that's, you're so thick Mr. Stark-" Peter voice went wrecked and raw toward the end as he shifted halfway off and settled back down again.

            Tony winced as his head cracked against the floor and interjected weakly, "Alright, I think maybe we can stick with Tony while I'm actually inside of you? Otherwise my dick's gonna get-"

            "I'm sorry _Mr. Stark_ ," Peter moaned breathily, batting his eyes as he slid him a sly side glance and settled his weight back as he ground his hips in tiny circles. "You just feel _so_ goo-"

            "You're gonna get me in trouble kid," Tony panted, toes curling as he bucked in effort to restart movement. "Call me-"

            "Maybe I like the idea of being able to get you hard whenever I want to, wherever I want to," Peter whispered coyly, lifting his hips to restart the rhythm again. "Then even if you- Even if we never did this again I could say your name and know you're thinking about this moment, about how it feels to be i-inside me, how it felt when you filled me up-"

            "Fuck-" Tony yelped, body convulsing under Peter as everything whited out for a minute and the next thing he was aware of was the warm tickle of his cum dripping down his shaft and over his balls as it slowly leaked out of Peter as his ass pulsed around Tony's spent oversensitive cock with his own orgasm.

            Peter collapsed forward over Tony's chest and a few minutes passed as they caught their breath.

            "Okay, first of all," Tony began, tone gently amused. "The only way we're going to stop doing this is if you decide you're out, you're- Peter, I know what I want. I customize every aspect of my life to perfectly suit my every need but people, you can't customize people."

            Peter shifted up to look into his eyes blearily, listening intently but scared to contemplate what Tony was building up to as he waited for him to continue.

            "I've always been terrified that that meant I'd never find someone perfect for me because well, they only really come ready made. That's why I started building Jarvis actually, who eventually spawned Friday and Karen, anyways the point is that you're uh- You're perfect, for me so I-" Tony cleared his throat and glanced away uncomfortably as the honesty chafed.

            Peter blinked at him with wide round eyes, "Wait, really?"

            "Yeah I-" Tony huffed out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell you we shouldn't, I was going to say that we shouldn't because I knew I'd never want to, uh- never wanna stop. So you let me know what you're comfortable with and we'll uh- go from there."

            "Can I call you my boyfriend?" Peter asked after a moment, eyes dancing with glee.

            "You can call me whatever you want in private," Tony snickered, shaking his head. "I'm not getting murdered by your Aunt or crucified by the press- We're staying on the downlow for a few years at least. Get more than one decade under your belt so we can try to sidestep the whole scandal route."

            "You still wanna be sleeping with me in a few years?" Peter asked hesitantly, going still and holding his breath.

            "Were you not listening?" Tony frowned up at him fondly. "You're gonna have to white fang me if you want to get rid of me and even that might not work. You might just have to put me out of my misery. Now get me the hell out of this shit and let's relocate to a more comfortable locale."

            Peter leaned down and kissed him thoroughly, hopping up and dashing to the bedroom for his dissolving agent with a bright giggle. Tony shook his head with a grin up at the ceiling. Things never seemed to ever go to plan in his life, but at least things always seemed to work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, I'm working on some of my original stuff currently so my fanfic has been on a bit of a back burner but I'm still here! Your comments and thoughts brighten my days immeasurably so thank you from the depths of my soul <3


End file.
